


burning sun

by hwiyoung



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Voicemail, i guesS??????, might be a lil ooc like always !!, this is a mess like me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwiyoung/pseuds/hwiyoung
Summary: nine voicemails inseong left for his lover, and the one voicemail jaeyoon left for inseong.





	burning sun

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm back with more lq sf9 works!!
> 
> beta'd by the lovely [persont](http://archiveofourown.org/users/persont).

****I.

“Hey Jaeyoon… You know, I didn’t realise I how much I missed you until it’s three in the morning on a lonely night… I miss you so much that my chest _aches_ with loneliness and I’m scared… I’m scared that you know, the inevitable day… I’m going to explode and they’ll find the pieces of you that are tucked inside my heart.” _Click._

 

II.

“Hey Jaeyoon… I’m sorry for calling right now. I’m just a _little_ drunk and a _lot_ sad, I don’t know how they managed to get alcohol into the cell to be honest… but I’m sitting here this dingy bed and leaning against the wall and I’m trying to scratch off the kisses you placed on my skin and it doesn’t seem like it’s working because it still burns. So maybe you should come and help- actually, wait, no. I shouldn’t ask you to do something like that.” _Click._

 

III.

“Hey Jaeyoon… I’m sorry I just realised I still have your green and white sweater from ages ago… Our debut? I think it might be under my bed or in my closet… I’ll get someone to wash it and you can pick it up whenever you’re not busy. Is that okay? If not it’s fine, but seeing your face around here would be nice. Please call me back soon. I love you.” _Click._

 

IV.

“Hey Jaeyoon… You were in my dream last night and I swear, really, that I could feel you holding my hand… and when I woke up crying, I realised how much you really mean to me. You’re the sun to my moon, I think. Is that stupid? I wonder if… never mind, I don’t know.” _Click._

 

V.

“Hey Jaeyoon, I know you’ve gotten a lot of voicemails from me and I keep _calling_ and holding my breath as it rings, _hoping_ and praying you might pick up. But, I’m not even sure what I would do if you did. Would you? Or do you hate me too much to do that?” _Click._

 

VI.

“... I’m sorry.” _Click._

 

VII.

“I guess this is the last message I’ll leave on here. I hope you… I just hope you’ll remember me. I really did- _no_ , I still do love you.” _Click._

 

VIII.

“I take back the previous recording, I had to hear your voice one last time.” _Click._

 

IV.

“Goodbye, Jaeyoon. This is it, for real now. I hope you’ll remember me, and maybe one day you’ll be able to forgive me.” _Click._

 

X.

_And there he is._

_Trapped._

_He braces himself for the impact, even though he knows it’s futile. The pod wouldn’t be able to withstand the hit at all, and he knows how it’s going to end anyway._

_But there’s a sad sort of smile on his face, because even when he’s staring into the face of the sun, he thinks back on his memories and Jaeyoon still shines the brightest._

_And then there’s nothing._

 

XI.

“Hey Inseong… It’s Jaeyoon. I’m sorry for being a coward and not calling you back before. You’ve always known what I’m like. Terrified of everything, even if I’d deny it to the end of the world. You’re the only one I’ll admit it to, ‘cos Dawon's actually an asshole who’d never let me live it down.” _Pause._

“By the time you get this… it’ll be too late. But… we all miss you, you know? Youngbin, Rowoon, Juho- sorry, I mean Zuho (cos he’s decided he wants to be edgy now) and the rest of them.” _Pause._

“And… I miss you a lot too. I’ve never been as poetic with words as you, but simple words can get messages across. I don’t want to drag it out too long because it’ll hurt more…” _Pause._

 

“I’m not crying, okay? … I love you.” _Click_.

**Author's Note:**

> uh if it didn't make sense, inseong was basically condemned 2 death by flying into the sun.
> 
> this was v much inspired by [this](http://shakingleaf.tumblr.com/post/93575887814/1-i-miss-you-so-much-my-chest-aches-and-im) and lowkey inspired by [this](https://www.reddit.com/r/WritingPrompts/comments/6b163c/wp_you_have_been_sentenced_to_the_newest_form_of/).
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](http://youngkyun.co.vu/)/[twitter](https://twitter.com/99hwis)!!


End file.
